


Shifting Winds

by old_and_new_friends



Series: Mako's Lovers [13]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Meet-Cute, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: A precious stone that was normal at first glance, but iridescent in the right lighting. Something told Mako that Opal, the person, would be the same.Mako met Opal at the wrong time in his life. He was glad that didn't seem to stop them.
Relationships: Mako/Opal (Avatar)
Series: Mako's Lovers [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Shifting Winds

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Mako ends up with Opal instead of Bolin, based on a post by light-miracles on Tumblr (I'd link it but I can't find it)

Suyin led them away from a distraught Huan. Mako hadn't meant to insult the man by asking how the sculpture represented anything but it could have been worse. Bolin could have been with them. Instead, Mako's brother had gotten caught up in whatever game the Beifong twins were playing.

Mako stayed at the back after his altercation with Suyin's second child. Which was why he missed her until they were right on top of her.

She was sitting on a bench reading a book. Her short wavy hair covered her face slightly. Something about the book must be interesting because her eyes were trailing the pages quickly and her lips were pulled into a smile.

Mako could already feel that smile getting him in trouble, the same way Asami's had, the same way Korra's had. Mako hated how easily he fell for nice smiles.

"And this is my daughter, Opal," Suyin said.

Opal. It fit her. A precious stone that was normal at first glance, but iridescent in the right lighting. Something told Mako that Opal, the person, would be the same.

"And that's Mako," Korra said, apparently having introduced everyone while Mako was zoned out.

Opal was watching him closely. Mako realized with horror it was likely because he had been staring at her. A glance at Korra and Asami told him he was right.

Both his ex-girlfriends looked somewhere between amused and concerned.

Mako looked away.

"Hi, ah, Opal right?" Mako said as if the information hadn't just been given.

"Yes, and you're Mako," Opal. "I mean, of course you are, that's what Avatar Korra just said."

Mako was grateful when Suyin broke up the awkwardness between the two of them. Korra and Asami were still watching him and Mako felt slightly like shit for having fallen for another girl right in front of them, again.

"Sorry," Mako whispered.

"Don't do anything stupid," was all Asami said.

Mako watched as the two women circled each other. Wind was blowing around them, fluttering through their hair and clothes.

Opal smiled across at Korra and Mako's breath caught. 

Opal was beautiful.

Not in the way Asami was with her long wavy locks and flirty looks, or the way Korra was with her playful grins that could drag even the most straightlaced person into trouble.

Opal was soft and sweet. Something about her captivating and yet simple.

Her face didn't hide emotions as it lit up with joy and her laughter sent Mako's heart racing.

He didn't know what made her laugh but it was nice to hear, until he realized she and Korra were looking right at him.

Mako's stomach dropped and he felt his heart racing for an entirely different reason.

Korra didn't look too impressed. 

Opal's face was open with a gentle curiosity. Mako focused on her instead of the warning look on Korra's face.

"Did you need something, Mako?" Korra asked.

Mako started, realizing he'd been staring really hard into Opal's eyes. Opal didn't seem to mind but her curiosity had turned to open confusion.

"Oh," Mako said, scratching the back of his head. "I was looking for Bolin. I haven't seen him since the tour."

Mako wasn't even technically lying. Looking for Bolin had been what he was doing before he ended up watching Opal's airbending training. Bolin had run off with the Beifong twins and hadn't been seen since.

"Sure," Korra said, knowingly as she watched Mako. "He's still playing that game with Opal's brothers."

"Right," Mako said, sheepishly pointing over his shoulder. "I'll just go then."

Mako turned and tripped slightly as he moved to leave. Opal giggled and Mako flushed as he tried to walk away faster.

When he rounded the corner Mako slammed his head back against the wall.

"Stupid," Mako said. "So, stupid."

Mako ate very little at dinner that night. Sat next to the twins, Mako watched as Opal giggled and smiled at his brother's antics across the table.

Her face was so expressive Mako could read her emotions from across the room. He frowned slightly when Opal seemed upset by something but soon she was laughing again.

Mako rarely felt envy for his brother but if there was one thing Mako wished he had, it was Bolin's ability to talk to anyone. Mako didn’t have the trust to slip into conversation like that.

"So," Mako said, as the two get ready for bed after dinner. "You and Opal seemed to hit it off at dinner. I think she's really into you."

Mako tried to keep his voice normal, even though inside his stomach felt twisted. He'd never had the issue of liking the same girl as his brother and now it had happened twice. Mako didn't want to hurt Bolin again, even if it meant he hurt instead.

"Yeah, I know. She's sweet and pretty and super nice. Too bad she's not my type," Bolin said.

Mako relaxed slightly at that. Bolin wasn't wrong. Opal wasn't the type of girl Bolin dated.

"Right," Mako said, his shoulders dropping their tension. "I forgot. Your type is dumb mover star or psycho ice princess."

Bolin spat his toothpaste in the sink. "You know, that really hurts a little bit. Right here," Bolin said, tapping his chest over his heart. "Honestly though, Opal seems more your type, bro."

"My type?" Mako asked.

"Pretty girl, kind hearted, down for justice," Bolin listed off. "The only thing she doesn't have is the ability to kick your butt. Though if she keeps hanging around Korra -"

"Okay, okay," Mako said, waving the conversation away. 

Mako tried to leave the bathroom but Bolin grabbed his arm. " She kept asking about you, at dinner," Bolin said. "I think she likes you and I think you like her back."

Mako deflated, knowing Bolin was onto him.

"I told her about that time you got your hand caught under the sink cause Pabu hid all your shoes. She seemed to think it was funny," Bolin said.

"You're a horrible wing man," Mako said, snatching his arm from Bolin's grip. He could hear his brother's laughter down the hall.

Mako almost immediately ran into Opal as he turned the corner. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling backwards.

"Sorry!" Opal said, as she pushed back from his chest. Her hand rested over his heart as she did so and Mako felt hot enough to combust as his face flushed.

"No I was in the way," Mako said.

Opal shook her head as she tugged on a lock of her hair. "Wasn't watching where I was going," she mumbled.

"Neither was I," Mako said. "Boiln made me mad, I trying to get away from him."

"Oh," Opal laughed. "You too then. I was running from Wei and Wing. They were messing with me over something. You'd think they were my older brother's the way they acted."

"What's wrong with older brothers?" Mako joked.

"Pains in the butt," Opal said, smiling up at him.

"You just have middle child syndrome," Mako said.

Opal pushed him playfully. "Maybe," she said.

They stayed like that for a moment, just smiled softly at each other, before Opal cleared her throat. "Goodnight, Mako," she said.

She pushed past him, glancing up at him shyly as she went.

Mako froze under the soft stare she sent him. It was only as she opened the door to her room that Mako realized he should probably say it back.

"Goodnight, Opal," he said. His only response was a giggle.

"Stupid," Mako said, scratching at his head as he moved to his guest room.

Mako heard what sounded like crying and nearly turned around to leave. Mako wasn't the best at comforting people.

Then he realized who was crying.

"Opal?" Mako asked, before he could stop himself.

Opal sat up and wiped her tears.

"Mako," she said, surprised. "Did you need something?"

"Are you okay?" Mako asked.

"Of course," she said.

Mako and Opal stared at each other for a moment before she deflated slightly.

"You know Aunt Lin, right?" She asked.

"Uh, she's my boss," Mako said.

Opal sighed. "I wanted to talk to her," Opal said. "Korra talked me into doing so just now and apparently she hates me."

Mako sat next to Opal on the bench. "I don't think she hates you," Mako said slowly. "I think she hates your mom and you just remind her of Suyin. Chief's been acting like a hurt animal backed into a corner since we got here. I think there's more to her and Suyin than anyone other than them knows."

"Mom never mentioned anything," Opal said.

"She probably wouldn't," Mako said. "If she doesn't think she did anything wrong, but your Aunt does, the two likely won't be making up anytime soon. I'd try again in a bit. Once she calms down she might be more willing to talk to you. Chief’s got a bite, but she’s not unreasonable."

"I guess," Opal said.

Her words were still heavy and Mako reached out to grab her shoulder in comfort. "Is something else wrong?" Mako asked.

"You guys can't stay here forever," Opal said. "Korra's going to have to leave soon and with her goes my airbending training. Mom wants to keep me here, but I want to go."

"Have you told her this?" Mako asked.

"No," Oapl said, laughing slightly at the idea.

Mako was beginning to see why the family had such issues.

"I'd start there," Mako said. "The worse she can say is no and if she does, we'll help you run away like your grandmother did."

Opal smiled up at him before laughing. "Deal," she said, holding out her hand.

Mako shook it and for some reason neither of them let go.

The topic changed to Bolin's struggles with metalbending and then Huan's newest sculpture. Their hands remained linked together the whole time and Mako had never felt more content in his life.

Opal pulled Mako aside at her send off. She had already told her family goodbye when she did so.

Mako didn't even question when Opal grabbed his hand and dragged him. He'd foolishly follow her anywhere.

"Can I tell you something?" Opal asked, as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"Sure," Mako replied, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I really like you," Opal said.

Mako sucked in a harsh breath. "I really like you too," Mako said, feeling his heart break at what he had to say next, "but I think we met at the wrong time."

Opal deflated. "I think so too," she said. "I have training to do and I'm sure being friends with the Avatar keeps you busy."

"Not so much," Mako said. "It's just, I'm coming out of two, well not bad, so much as they ended badly, relationships. A lot of it was my fault and I just need time to figure things out. I do like you, but if we started something now, I know I'd mess it up."

"Later then?" Opal asked, hopefully. "If it works in our favor?"

"Later," Mako said, hoping they could actually keep that promise.

Opal kissed him softly. Mako startled before leaning into it. It was over as quickly as it started but Mako could feel the ghost of this kiss still lingering.

"Write to me in the meantime?" She asked.

"Of course," Mako said.

He tried not to worry about the future too much as her airship took off.

"Your brother is trouble."

Mako startled at the statement and turned to see Opal behind him. His mouth went dry as he saw her for the first time since Jinora's Mastery Ceremony.

She was as beautiful as ever, though something about her seemed stronger. Mako liked it.

Then her words caught up to him.

"Bolin?" Mako asked.

"He's completely brainwashed by Kuvira. Doesn't seem to get that Kuvira is a problem," Opal said.

Mako sighed. "I was worried that would be the case," he said. "Bo's letters have been weirdly off lately. Not to mention anything involving Varrick makes my skin crawl."

Opal frowned. "I hate that my family is mixed up in this," she said. "Kuvira is attached to the Beifong name and now everyone is looking at mom to fix it."

"I'm sorry," Mako said. "It's been a weird few years."

"Understatement," Opal said. "How goes babysitting?"

She smiled as she said it, quoting how Mako often referred to his job in letters to her.

"It goes," Mako said, not really wishing to talk about Wu. "Enough of about all that. I haven't seen you in years, would you maybe want to go get lunch with me? Wu's Raiko's problem for the next three hours. We can catch up properly."

"Is that a date?" Opal asked, peering up at him through her bangs.

Mako swallowed harshly, amazed that after three years the two slipped so seamlessly back together. "Well, it is later," Mako said.

"I suppose it is," Opal said, grabbing his hand. "Let's go."

Mako followed, not needing to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Week will be Mako/Hansook. Then the final piece will be posted the week after.


End file.
